Mr. Sark
Mr. Sark a.k.a. Scott Matthew Robison was born on April 8th, 1975 in California. Sark was born into a Mormon family and was raised Christian from an early age. When he was a child his parents wouldn't let him play video games as they didn't want him to be distracted like that. He described himself as being a nerd in high school and that he wet the bed well into his late teenage years. Growing up his interests included partying and rave subculture. Sark is a voracious fan of fantasy literature. During his spare time he loves to watch movies and read fiction novels when he isn't looking after his children, or cats, creating videos, or spending time with his wife. Before starting his YouTube career Sark was an employee of the G$TV Gaming Review Show X-Play and then later joined Machinima as a host and Managing Producer of Machinima Respawn, SeaNanners (Adam Montoya) and Hutch (Shaun Hutchison) later joined him as co-hosts. A YouTube Red animated series starring Mr. Sark (Eddie), Seananners (Paul), and Vanoss Sark lives in Los Angeles with his wife whom he met during college and married in 2012. He has two children, the first being a boy named Atlas McClane Robison who was born mid-2014 and the second a girl named Aurora Ember Robison who was born June 2016. He also has two cats, one of them being Charlie Bird a.k.a. CB, a.k.a. Charles, a.k.a. Chuck, a.k.a. Bird, a.k.a. Dipshit who's not the brightest but is so sweet, according Sark. Miles Davis Jr. the Cat a.k.a. Miles D., a.k.a. Bear who is not a dipshit, very smart and very sweet but is incredibly needy. * CPU - Intel i7 4770k @ 3.5GHz (no o.c. atm) * Cooler - Corsair Hydro Series H80 * Motherboard - Asus Sabertooth Z97 Mark I * RAM - G.SKILL Ripjaws Series 32GB (4x8GB) DDR3 1866 * GPU’s - (2) Gigabyte GeForce GTX 970’s (updated) * Power Supply - 1000W Rosewill Bronze Series * Keyboard - Logitech G710+ * Mouse - Logitech G502 Proteus Core * Case - Gunmetal NZXT Switch * Headset & Mic - Audio-Technica BPHS1 (updated) * Soundcard - ASUS Xonar DG 5.1 (updated) * Audio Interface - Steinberg UR28M (updated) * Webcam - Logitech C920 * Monitors - (2) ASUS VW246H’s - 24” 2ms Sarkwig3.jpg|Sark wearing a wig B4Cvuz0CAAAidzz.jpg|Sark's game face SeatMD.jpg|Sark eating Miles David Jr. C4rF09kUEAAoiej.jpg|Mr. Sark with Mrs. Sark in a photo booth S2012.jpg|Sark about to kill himself 'cause of 2017 15625201_211364599270069_6376173907791052800_n.jpg|Sark reminiscing about 'Nam in an Indian Hut *"It's not a crime if you don't get caught. I'll sell it back to you though." (GMod) *"Ghost ride the whip!" (GTA V) * Sark's outro song is "Azalea" by MDK. * Sark's serpentine manoeuvre song is "Big Car Theft" by Jason Shaw. * Sark likes to rough house with Miles Davis Jr. the Cat a.k.a. Miles D., a.k.a. Bear. * Sark stars as Eddie in the YouTube Red series, The Paranormal Action Squad, along with SeaNanners and Vanoss * Sark's YouTube Channel description is "If Mac & Cheese were a videogame I'd be at the top of the leaderboards". * Sark's favorite movie is Predator * Sark has arachnophobia. Category:YouTubers Category:Machinima